


Evening at The Cale's

by minkmix



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Logan POV, logan knows how to treat the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: X-5s need a home.(btw best line in DA ever? Logan: DONT YOU PEOPLE EVER KNOCK)(no Logan, they do not)





	Evening at The Cale's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usowishuwereme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usowishuwereme/gifts).



It happened every now and then.

For instance, if it was raining too hard to make the streets less than any fun or if Crash got raided again. Sometimes for no reason Logan could determine at all one or both of them would inevitably scare the skin off of him by silently and suddenly appearing in his living room.

He'd stopped asking that they knock a long time ago. The concept of other's privacy was about as alien to them as a kiss good night.

He wasn't quite sure why they came here. Surely there were younger more exciting places in the city that held some other kind of thrill for the needy. To think they desired quiet and peace crossed his mind every now and then but he never lingered long on what made a transgenic do anything at all. All you would get yourself was a headache. He had to finally toss the dry shirt into Alec's face to make him put it on. Soaking cold clothes might not affect an X-5 but he just had his furniture steamed. Max causally perused his refrigerator, her small sigh of disappointment upon the lack of ice-cream clear to him even all the way across the room.

Logan usually left them to themselves. Sometimes they watched movies. Other times they wandered the rows of books he had in his personal not so used library. And on rare occasions, they both settled down around on the soft sofas and chairs and slept like they had never had a chance to before. He always made sure all his audios were switched off and he'd even unhook himself from his workstation and use his smaller laptop away in his bedroom. Transgenic ears were sensitive to almost any kind of noise and he found a comfort of his own in their rest.

But tonight was no noisy debate on which basketball team sucked harder as they followed the score on his plasma television. No books were opened and no requests for dinner were innocently demanded.

"Ah ha." Alec said with a pleased grin. "Can I use it Logan? I mean its stone and all fancy and stuff, but I won't drop it-"

Logan was surprised he asked. "Sure, go ahead. It could use some dusting off."

Alec slid the finely crafted chess board from off the shelf and pulled out the wooden case that kept all the stone carved pieces.

"Whatta ya say Max?" Alec asked in the tone he reserved for bets and wagers. "Wanna play with me?"

Max, who had found a banana, shrugged and straddled the foot stool in front of the table Alec was busily setting up the board on.

Logan cringed when Alec's wet jeans settled in his leather chair but he couldn't bring himself to offer the X a pair of his pants. Seeing him in his striped cardigan was odd enough.

He listened to them talk behind him as he worked on his computer.

"Red ice pops are so much better." Max murmured.

"No way." Alec assured her. "Green are the best."

"Green??" Disbelief and minor outrage was in Max's voice. "Now I know yer stupid."

"AH! Farewell bishop..." Alec lamented.

Logan glanced over at them. It seemed fairly early in the game to lose such a key piece. He was just in time to see Max execute a move crafted by Wilhelm Steinitz, the first world chess awarded genius in the 1800s. Without blinking, he watched Alec return the move with something that looked like a modified version of a Vladimir Kramnik maneuver and take one of Max's knights.

"No fair!" She declared.

"Love and war babe." Alec responded, his eyes trained on the board and his chin in the palm of his hand. "Hey, is that cheesecake?"

Logan watched Max swing her head to scan the kitchen counter for anything she might have missed.

"No, you tard, it's a loaf of bread." Max rolled her eyes.

Logan wondered if she'd notice that Alec had used the distraction to move one of his pawns three spaces to the right.

"My mistake." Alec sighed dramatically as he took down Max's last remaining knight.

Logan couldn't even identify the next several moves they both made, swiftly bringing Max's King in check.

"Stupid game." She grumbled but then braced her hands on her knees. "Again!"

Alec was already replacing the pieces.

"Orange is good too." He offered.

"Purple is better." She countered with a grin.

Alec performed a move created by the great Garry Kasparov and put Max's King in potential check within 4 more moves. Max saw it right away and countered with a Luis Ramirez de Lucena that knocked out Alec's Queen in one fell stroke.

"You know what's better than any of those?" Alec asked absently as he sadly watched his Queen be taken away.

Max and Alec looked at each other dead in the eye.

"Blue." They both said in unison.

Logan turned back to his workstation and smiled. He'd never had much luck trying to figure out a transgenic.

In fact, he kind of preferred it that way.


End file.
